


мы рядом

by kate_l



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_l/pseuds/kate_l
Summary: Они рядом с ним всегда. И пусть у них с Сэмом не получится заменить ему отцов, но они могут стать ему… кем-то близкими. Родными.





	мы рядом

**Author's Note:**

> фик был написан после ВБ и задолго до Эндгейма, поэтому есть некоторые расхождения с тем каноном, который нам подсунули в фильме. это не суперсемейка (для меня она представляется только как Питер+Тони+Стив), Сэм и Баки здесь как дяди для Питера. Стив и Тони погибли во время сражения с Таносом. а ещё здесь очень мимокрокодилит Питер/Стефан, потому что я всё ещё шипперю спайдистрэндж. фик также есть и на фикбуке  
> отчасти вдохновлено вот этими замечательными артами:  
> https://sun1-16.userapi.com/c824203/v824203004/12c4ae/GIlvm5oyB_o.jpg  
> https://ps.userapi.com/c840735/v840735978/74f4a/df9TTk0seXM.jpg  
> https://ps.userapi.com/c824203/v824203325/12b424/9dhGm5EG-c8.jpg

— Мы же говорили тебе, Паркер, чтобы ты не лез на рожон. Да тебя тут вообще быть не должно, черт возьми! — Сэм все-таки срывается на крик и крепко сжимает пальцы в кулаки, делая резкий шаг вперед. Питер вжимает голову в плечи и шипит, когда сидящий перед ним на корточках Барнс неудачно прикасается к ране.

Паркер комкает в пальцах маску, порванную в некоторых местах, дышит глубоко, когда Баки осматривает его ногу, и опускает голову вниз, устремляя взгляд на небольшую лужу, в отражении которой видно чистое голубое небо с плывущими по нему облаками. Уилсон смотрит на пацана, еще совсем ребенка (в сравнении с некоторыми из них уж точно), и чувствует растекающуюся по телу злость. Во многом на себя самого, во многом — на Барнса. А еще на злодеев-придурков, с которыми им сегодня пришлось столкнуться. На Питера злиться не получается, хоть и хочется очень: этот мелкий засранец, появившись будто из ниоткуда, опять подставился, получив очередную травму.

Джеймс молчит, только поджимает губы и хмурится, слыша тихое ругательство сверху. Питер дергает ногой, ерзает на месте, явно хочет что-то сказать, но стоит Зимнему поднять на него свой фирменный я-убью-тебя-малец взгляд, как парень перестает дергаться, замирает, громко сглатывая. Баки ему ничего плохого не сделает, конечно же, просто решил припугнуть того немного. В целях профилактики (которая никогда не помогала, черт возьми).

— Не уверен, но это похоже на вывих голеностопа. Ему нужно в больницу, — Джеймс переводит взгляд на Сэма, поднимаясь на ноги, откидывает с лица растрепанные волосы, и Уилсон по его напряженному лицу понимает, что тот еле сдерживается, чтобы не обматерить Питера за его безрассудство. Сокол его очень хорошо понимает, на самом деле.

— Да не нужно мне никуда, само все заживет, мистер Ба—

— Тебе. Нужно. В больницу, — Зимний чеканит каждое слово сквозь зубы, резко оборачиваясь к подростку и заставляя его замолчать. Питер вздрагивает, горбится, будто бы пытаясь стать меньше или вообще исчезнуть, а Баки обреченно вздыхает. — Питер, хотя бы раз сделай так, как мы говорим.

Сэм прикрывает глаза, опуская плечи. За последние два дня он задолбался так, что сейчас хочется поскорее оказаться на базе, упасть на кровать и просто-напросто уснуть. Чтобы никакие тупоголовые злодеи, настырные журналисты, ополоумевшие фанаты и всякие хитрые Фьюри с Коулсонами не трогали его, а никакие подростки не попадали в неприятности каждую минуту.

— Мы закончили, — наушник неожиданно оживает тихим, но уверенным голосом Наташи. — Что с Питером?

— Вывих. Ничего серьезного, Нат, — Сэм отходит от Питера и Баки на несколько шагов, устремляя взгляд вверх, в голубое небо с белыми облаками, — но пацану нужно в больницу.

— Помощь нужна?

Сокол на секунду оборачивается назад, сдержанно улыбаясь краешком губ. Баки, опустившись перед Питером на колено, живой и не скрытой перчаткой рукой аккуратно сжимает плечо пацана, что-то шепчет, чуть склонив голову набок, и ободряюще улыбается. Паучок слушает внимательно, поджав губы, кивает на каких-то моментах и боязливо смотрит на Барнса, получая в ответ улыбку Джеймса и какую-то фразу. Сэм не слышит, что именно Баки говорит парнишке, но это явно что-то _правильное и нужное_ в данный момент; Питер громко вздыхает, расслабляя хватку пальцев на несчастной маске своего костюма, и возвращает Барнсу робкую улыбку.

— Нет, мы сами справимся.

Наташа молчит несколько секунд, явно что-то обдумывая, и Уилсон, кажется, почти слышит ее мысли. Он только открывает рот, чтобы добавить несколько слов, как его перебивают, произнося с нескрываемым весельем в голосе:

— Удачи вам, _папаши._

****

***

Им не стоит забывать, что Питер, по сути, еще ребенок. По возрасту точно. Ребенок, который слишком много говорит на совершенно разные темы, порой перескакивая с одной на другую так резко и неожиданно, что Баки иногда на несколько секунд впадает в ступор, пытаясь понять, что сейчас произошло.

Питер — солнечный мальчик с тысячью и одной проблемой постоянно, у него новые удивительные-крутые-офигенные истории каждый день, а еще глупые и порой раздражающие вопросы в любое время дня и ночи. И тупые шуточки на «птичью» тему, которых он нахватался от Барнса.

Вот в этом-то и была проблема.

Если Джеймсу он мог дать подзатыльник за его «очень остроумный» юморок или как-то ответить в привычной (немного грубоватой, может быть) манере, то с Питером это не прокатывало. Стоило Сэму взглянуть на пацана, как появившееся было раздражение испарялось, и оставались лишь жалкие отголоски гневных эмоций.

Порой Уилсон очень, очень сильно жалел, что Бартон решил полностью отойти от дел и перебрался куда-то за город, подальше от этого всего: ему одному сейчас приходится испытывать на себе весь удар двух неожиданно хорошо сдружившихся мстителей-шутников.

Как вот сейчас, например. Сэм только поднес к губам кружку с только что заваренным кофе, втягивая аромат напитка, как на кухне появился Паркер, растрепанный, как воробей, с горящим взглядом и еле сдерживаемой широкой улыбкой.

— Мистер Уилсон?

— Сэм. Без всяких «мистер», парень, говорил же уже, — он глядит через плечо на замеревшего Питера, который кивает в ответ, и думает, что уже в следующий раз он опять назовет его этим «мистер Уилсон». Сэм такое обращение к себе не то чтобы не любил прям, просто… чувствовал себя старше лет так на пять, когда слышал. — Чего тебе?

— Могу я кое-что спросить? — Паркер опускает взгляд, топчется на месте, заламывая пальцы, и Сокол чувствует, что здесь что-то не так. Ему кажется, будто сейчас должно произойти… что-то. Он не знает, что именно, просто чувствует это.

— Ты уже начал, так что валяй, пацан.

Сэм разворачивается полностью к Питеру, поясницей упирается в столешницу и делает первый глоток горячего ароматного напитка. Зря, как оказалось.

— Скажите, а у голубей есть чувства?

Кофе оказывается обратно в кружке сразу же, стоило пацану закончить свой вопрос, и Сэм мысленно проклинает себя за то, что согласился выслушать Паркера. Не зря он предчувствовал какой-то пиздец.

— Какого… Барнс!

Он может поклясться, что слышит его тихий смех из-за угла. Мудак.

— А ну иди сюда, засранец!

Питер прыскает в кулак, расслабляясь, и поднимает на Сэма веселый взгляд. Уилсон хмурится, поджимая губы, и уже хочет пойти найти Баки, чтобы влепить тому заслуженную оплеуху, как его останавливают.

— Он здесь не причем, мистер Уилсон, — Питер посмеивается, чуть склоняя голову вправо. — Извините, если обидел.

Сокол шумно выдыхает, сжимая переносицу. Поднявшееся раздражение как-то быстро сошло почти к нулю, стоило Питеру извиниться и посмотреть этими своими большими карими глазищами. Он кивает, взмахивая рукой, мол, ничего страшного, и с сожалением отмечает, что желание насладиться горячим кофе уже пропало. Просто замечательно. Паркер проходит мимо него к холодильнику, засовываясь почти наполовину в него в поисках перекуса. Сэм смотрит на парнишку, который начал рассказывать очередную крутую-офигительную историю, и думает, что подзатыльник Барнсу не повредит. В целях профилактики, конечно же.

****

***

Они не разговаривали уже два дня, игнорируя друг друга. Эти двое даже в комнате одной теперь редко находились вместе; стоило одному зайти, как другой быстро уходил, ссылаясь на какие-то «очень важные и неотложные» дела. Детский сад, ей богу.

Питер невольно вспоминает отцов. Те в свое время ругались так, что порой казалось, будто вот-вот начнется конец света, постоянно с криками и едва ли не драками. Они обижались, стояли на своем, не желая отступать, игнорировали друг друга несколько дней, пока кто-нибудь не решался перешагнуть свою гордость и извиниться (чаще всего, конечно, первым на перемирие шел Стив).

Уилсон и Барнс в какой-то степени похожи на них. Нет, никаких предпосылок для рукоприкладства или конца света не было, но вот все остальное… слишком уж напоминало поведения Стива и Тони.

Господи, почему у взрослых так все сложно?

Наташа только закатывает на это глаза и говорит ему, что нужно немного подождать, пока до этих идиотов наконец-то не дойдет, что нужно просто сесть, поговорить как нормальные взрослые люди и перестать строить из себя королев драмы.

Питер с тоской думает, что случится это не скоро.

Питеру немного грустно из-за этого всего, потому что они пропустили совместный пятничный просмотр фильма, который устраивали каждую неделю.

Питер хочет, чтобы эти двое помирились. Он всегда думал, что Сэм и Баки в принципе не могут так серьезно поругаться, чтобы игнорировать друг друга несколько дней. Они всегда смотрели друг на друга глазами-сердечками, понимали едва ли не с полуслова, обжимались и целовались постоянно, когда были дома, и вели себя так, как, по словам Романофф, не вели себя Роджерс и Старк.

Питеру это все жутко надоело.

— Пятница, где сейчас Сэм?

— Мистер Уилсон в спальне, мистер Паркер.

— А Джеймс?

— Мистер Барнс направляется из спортзала на кухню.

Отлично. То, что нужно. Он улыбается своим мыслям и ерзает на стуле, обхватывая ладонями кружку. Какого-то конкретного плана у Питера нет, он решает действовать просто по ситуации, надеясь на удачу. В конце концов, вероятность успеха есть, пусть и маленькая, а это главное. Наверное.

— Баки!

Барнс замирает в дверях, удивленно вскидывая брови. У него влажные после душа волосы, на голом торсе блестят капельки воды, а футболка перекинута через плечо. Прекрасно. Так даже лучше.

— Там… Сэм просил тебя заглянуть в спальню.

— Зачем?

— Н-не знаю, — Питер отводит взгляд, нервничая и заикаясь, и ему кажется, будто вот сейчас все полетит в тартарары. — Он просто… п-попросил тебе передать, и я…

— Ладно, мелкий, — Баки закатывает глаза на его невнятный бубнеж и поднимает вверх ладонь, останавливая его. — Я понял, — он хмыкает и разворачивается на пятках, подтягивая чуть сползшие штаны выше. Питер смотрит на его удаляющуюся спину и подрывается с места, нагоняя насвистывающего какую-то песню Джеймса. У него все еще есть одно дело.

Паркер пытается унять дрожь в руках, пока идет позади Зимнего, и старается не думать о том, что как-то все подозрительно легко пока получается. Господи, лишь бы не произошло что-то, что могло бы помешать. Тогда все будет очень хреново.

Джеймс останавливается около спальни и уже тянет руку к дверной ручке, чтобы зайти внутрь, как дверь неожиданно распахивается, а на пороге появляется хмурый Сэм.

— Что…

Питер действует быстро, даже не раздумывая. Высовывается из-за широкой спины Баки и стреляет паутиной в Сэма, дергает его вперед, на Джеймса, обегает слишком ошарашенного Барнса, закручивая вокруг них паутину, сцепляя вместе, и выпускает еще немного на левую руку Зимнего, блокируя, когда тот пытается дернуть ею.

Это очень, очень глупо, но Питер собой доволен.

— Паркер, какого хрена?

— Ты что творишь, Питер?

— Мирю вас, — Сэм дергается, ругается, сверлит его гневным взглядом, но Питер в ответ только улыбается, потирая руки. — Теперь… Думаю, вам нужно принять более удобное положение. Вы же не будете в дверях разговаривать, правда? — он толкает их в сторону кровати, следя за тем, чтобы этот дергающийся и ругающийся кокон не упал, и широко улыбается, когда они падают на кровать. Сокол громко выругивается, дергается сильнее, когда Баки пытается устроиться удобнее, и ловит взгляд Паркера.

— Ты, мелкий засранец, получишь потом за это.

— Обязательно, — Питер склоняет голову набок и не может сдержать смешка, глядя на них. — Не волнуйтесь, через час паутина сама растворится, я немного поколдовал над ней вчера.

— Скорее уж этот Гэндальф в идиотском красном плаще, а не ты.

Питер совсем слегка краснеет и закатывает глаза, когда Сэм неприятно ухмыляется. Он улыбается им, машет рукой и выходит из чужой спальни, прикрывая дверь. От волнения громко стучит сердце, и парень все еще не может поверить в то, что все получилось. Наконец-то. Теперь остается только надеяться, что они сделают все правильно.

И, кстати, мантия у Стефана очень милая. Только им, думает Питер, знать этого совсем не обязательно.

****

***

Джеймс просыпается не столько от громкого раската грома за окном, сколько от неожиданно включившегося света в кухне-гостиной. Он моргает несколько раз, трясет головой, сбрасывая остатки сна, и поворачивает голову вправо, замечая бледного испуганного Питера. Пацана, кажется, колотит мелкой дрожью, он обхватывает себя за плечи, поджимая губы, а в больших карих глазах застыли слезы. Твою же мать…

— Пит?

Паркер сглатывает, опуская голову, и Баки кажется, будто пацан сейчас расплачется. Он левой рукой тянется к пульту, выключая телевизор, на котором идут уже титры фильма, и мимолетно глядит на уснувшего у него на груди Сэма. Будить Уилсона не хочется совсем: он последние три дня слишком мало спал из-за своего последнего задания и кошмаров, проваливаясь лишь в короткие полудремы. Поэтому Джеймс, стараясь не будить Сокола, аккуратно выбирается из-под него, укладывая удобнее на мягкой обивке дивана, и поднимается на ноги, оборачиваясь к Питеру.

— Опять кошмар?

Парень усаживается на первый стул, горбится, опуская голову вниз, закрывает лицо руками, и Баки смотрит на то, как дрожат тонкие длинные пальцы. Он подходит к мальчику, присаживаясь на корточки перед ним, и молчит, выжидая.

У них такое бывало уже несколько раз. Питер, у которого в последние несколько лет участились кошмары, подскакивал ночью из-за очередного дурного сна и шел искать кого-то на базе, толком-то даже не успокаиваясь; то ли хотел убедиться, что он не один здесь, то ли просто искал поддержки. Джеймс его понимал в какой-то степени, он сам в такие ночи всегда тянулся к Уилсону, рукой сжимал чужое теплое плечо, гладил спину, предплечья, запястья, а потом крепко обнимал, чтобы убедиться, что вот он, Сэм, рядом, живой, успокаивающий ласковыми объятиями и нежными поцелуями.

Питер тихонько всхлипывает и отнимает руки от лица, резко выпрямляясь; Баки приходится чуть задрать голову вверх, чтобы смотреть парнишке в глаза.

Джеймс ждет, что сейчас парнишка начнет говорить, как бывало несколько раз до этого, начнет выплескивать свою боль, но он молчит. Только резко подается вперед, обнимая, едва ли не опрокидывая Баки на спину, и утыкается носом в плечо, всхлипывая. Джеймс успокаивающе гладит его по спине, вслушиваясь в тихие рыдания, и надеется только на то, что вцепившийся в парнишку страх скоро отступит.

Позади раздается тихое ругательство, и Баки даже поворачиваться не нужно, чтобы понять, что Сэм проснулся. Он слышит взволнованное «что случилось?», звук упавшего пульта и громкую поступь; краем глаза видит, как Уилсон останавливается сбоку, присаживаясь рядом с ними на корточки, и растерянно проводит ладонью по растрепанным волосам Питера.

Они слышат приглушенное «их больше нет» и «я остался один» сквозь рыдания, и от пришедшего понимая того, _что же_ приснилось Паучку, в горле встает ком. Джеймс крепче сжимает Питера в объятиях. Ему не нужно больше слов, хватило одного отчаянного «больше нет».

— Эй, Питер, — Сэм продолжает нежно гладить Питера по голове, кидая короткий взгляд на Баки, — это был всего лишь сон, — парень поворачивает голову, смотрит заплаканными глазами на Уилсона и громко всхлипывает. — Просто дурной сон, — Сокол улыбается ему теплой улыбкой. — Ты не один. Мы здесь, рядом.

Парень почему-то начинает плакать сильнее. Джеймс удивленно вздыхает и прокручивает в голове слова любимого.

Да, Питер не один. Они рядом с ним всегда. И пусть у них с Сэмом не получится заменить ему отцов, но они могут стать ему… кем-то близкими. Родными.


End file.
